mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:86.84.56.169
I am a Leo, meow meow. I very wish to be useful to this wiki, and though I am now anon, I once was Tiger610. ~ (=^‥^ ) List of things to do. - To link every first instantion of a noun - To heal the 'Aspect' page - To find out why some tracks were removed. From album (Either listed or obvious enough) : 1. - 2. Rust Servant / Handmaid of Death 3. Bronze Rebel / If I Were Like Rufio Tavros 4. Gold Pilot / The Green Odyssey Bec 5. Iron Infidel / Hymn of the Signless 6. Olive Scribe / Theme of PM With Ring(Resurrection) 7. Jade Mother / The Real Heroes Kids 8. Teal Hunter / Bete Blanche PM 9. Cobalt Corsair / Hussie 10. Indigo Archer / Mechani% of VoidEquius 11. Purple Tyrant / V.s Gamzee / An Invincible Demon English 12. Violet Mariner / Heirstrike John 13. Fuchsia Ruler / Witc)(ing )(our 14. - 15. Rust Maid / Apocalypse Maid 16. Bronze Page / Fidusspawn (Adventure Lies) 17. Gold Mage / Playtime is Over Dirk 18. Iron Knight / Caw Caw Motherfuckers Davesprite 19. Olive Rogue / Air for Electic Bass Jade 20. Jade Sylph / Rainbow Drinker 21. Teal Seer / Pumpkinsniffle Puree 22. Cobalt Thief / Luminous Serenity 23. Indigo Heir / Dirk's Dersite Dirge 24. Purple Bard / Paradox Remnant 25. Violet Prince / The Fallen King King 26. Fuchsia Witch / Jake's Theme 27 - 32. (unchanged) This list still stuns me. :I think you would be interested to see this archived talk page Talk:Sound/Archive 1, take care Whohoohuwhu (talk) 18:00, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's about Colours and Mayhem Universe A. 10:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Marking category for deletion There was no need to mark that category for deletion, the category while listed on the page - didn't exist. By marking it like that you actually created it and thus the need to even delete it. - The Light6 (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't create that rubbish category!! 15:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I am not accusing you of vandalism, I am saying you made a mistake possibly due to being unfamiliar with certain wiki software details. I just thought you should know so that should such vandalism take place again in the future that you know. ::That being said, I'm afraid you inadvertently did create the page when you marked it for deletion. Categories that don't exist can be added to pages, just like pages that don't exist can be linked to. In order for a category to properly exist in needs to be created in the same method that you create any normal page. The vandal added a nonsense, non-existent category to their page but didn't actually create the category. - The Light6 (talk) 15:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I get it :33 ::What do you think of my work at the Aspect page? 16:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Some links to the kids alchemising John Rose Dave Jade "He is also in the first alinea of this lemma." Let me begin by saying that this isn't a reprimand, it's advice. While I do adore obscure technical words... well, first of all, you didn't actually use the words correctly >.> An alinea is the actual ¶ character, not a paragraph, and an informative article isn't a lemma in the linguistic or even the mathematical sense of the word. Setting that aside, though, the more important point to make here is that edit summaries are primarily intended to be for the benefit of other editors, so using words that most people won't understand is kind of unhelpful. You don't need to cut your vocabulary down to absolute basics. Just don't go out of your way to be, frankly, kind of pretentious, ok?